Shiguma vs. Ikido, Round 2
It was a hard day's work for Ikido. After completing a village, Ikido was walking alongside a river. The river would eventually lead to Uzushiogakure. The river was inside a forest. "Man, what a dull day. This mission was fun and now it ends. Man." Ikido said as he was eating an apple. "No worries, I hope to entertain you the best I can." Said Shiguma from the edge of the forest. He had began following Ikido a while back, after locking on to his chakra. He had managed to supress his chakra by remaining intangible for a few minutes, using the short range ability of the Kamui. He smirked. "Remember me old pal?" He said being sarcastic. He had spared his life and left him for dead and under a genjutsi that would wear off soon. He brought himself out of the forest and stood behind Ikido. He held a kunai. "Now die." He was still intangible. Ikido, looking only at Shiguma's torso, including the kunai, asked with a grin, "Wait, don't you want to go to a new location like before?" "No no, this is the best place right now. So then after you die, Jashin and drink your blood from this river." He said. He wanted to stay intangible for the moment and said that so he'd know that he planned to sacrifice him. "I have made quite the ascension in power since our last meeting." He said. Ikido smiled and said, "That so? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Jashin won't drink my blood today." Ikido watched as a hidden paper bomb under Shiguma was about to go off. Shiguma widened his eyes as if he was surpised. The bomb went off and left up a dust cloud. He still stood the same way. He began to run away from the bomb, acting as if it would hurt him. He didnt want to give off the abilities of his power right now. When the bomb exploded, he screamed acting as if it hurt him. Ikido sighed and said, "Man, this was easier than I thought. Oh well." Ikido walked calmly towards Shiguma, kunai in hand. No intention to kill him, but just give him pain. As he got close, Shiguma made a scared look, waiting for the attack. Ikido sighed and said, "So, you depend on Kamui to win. How sad." Ikido decided to begin his attack against Shiguma. He smiled. He was almost upon a tree. He teleported and appeared a few feet back from where Ikido was. He opened his palm and fired a large black dust release cube. Ikido smiled and thought to himself, "I was expecting something like this." A shadow clone quickly appeared from a bush to shield Ikido. Ikido quickly hopped on a tree nearby and said, "Like you, I'm not the same guy as before." "Mhm." He said. He flowed his dust chakra to his hand. Shiguma teleported to the spot beside Ikido. He proceeded to attack by slicing his hand at Ikido's arm, trying to remove it. At that moment, a paper bomb on that same tree explodes, causing the tree to catch on fire, and quickly. The force from the explosion pushed Shiguma's arm harder at Ikido's arm. The dust release chakra cut it, remove the part that he cut and the explosion destroyed it. The explosion also knocked Shiguma off the tree. Though, he got right back up. Unfortunately for Shiguma, the explosion made Ikido fall down right before his arm got cut, a portion of his hair got cut though. He got right back up after landing on the ground. Shiguma smiled. " Shall we change the enviroment like last time?" He asked. Ikido smiled and asked, "This environment not good enough for you? Pathetic." Ikido threw a kunai towards Shiguma. He smiled. He used his blue flames to freeze the shuriken. "Hmm. I presume your referring to the one from our last encounter?" He asked, but didnt wait for an answer. He put a swirling cyclone of his flames around him for defense. He slapped his hands on the ground and used Secret Ice Release Technique: Icy Bereavement of a World of Peace. The ground shook as Ice sprouted from the ground, in icy spikes, changing the environment to his needs. The strongest flames couldnt even hope to melt this ice. Shiguma began controlling the ice, making it move to attack Ikido. "No. I'm not." He smiled. He moved his hands and the trees of ice that formed, began to fire shards of sharp ice at him. Meanwhile the ground would attack him, aiming to impale him. The ice couldnt be pierced, as even the bones of the Shikotsumyaku had the hardest time to. If Ikido even touched the flames, he'd be frozen on contact. Ikido quickly made two shadow clones and had them throw him high up in the air. He watched as the two clones disappeared after the ice damaged them. He then used Wind Release Stream to, instead of using it to move directions, he aimed the wind upwards, causing him to go at a high speed towards the flowing river, crashing into it, and thus being carried away by the river. He thought to himself, "Just who is that guy?"